Mermaid Mew Mew
by mewlettuce42
Summary: Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were around the same time as Lettuce's mermaid transformations and are going to investigate! Probably much better than my summary! As of right now, rated K ... we shall see where this goes...


**Hi there. I had this cool idea to cross over Tokyo Mew Mew and Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody after reading some Tokyo Mew Mew crossovers. I hope you like it. Note: It's been a while since I've read PPPMM, and so bear with me if i get something wrong... I plan on re-reading books 1-5 so i can refresh my memory here. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS AFTER BOOK 5! (they sadly don't have the next books in _any_ library near me.)**

**Sorry for wasting your time with this note, so: ON WITH THE STORY! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody.**

Mermaid Mew Mew Prologue

Lucia swam along a beach near Tokyo. She was sick and tired of arguing with Hippo over a topic about the mermaids' safety, so she ran out of Pearl Piari and dove into the ocean to get away. She sighed and gazed around at all the fish and shells. Slowly, the water start to pull her away from the beach as the waves above started to become rough due to a reason unknown to her.

A boy fell in the water, and a girl right after him. Lucia was about to go help them when a girl with light green hair and an odd looking outfit, at least it looked odd to Lucia, got in the water after them.

The girl looked like she was having trouble swimming, but Lucia, trying not to worry, thought she might just be trying to rush. Suddenly Lucia spotted a small, glowing blue orb appear in front of the green girl. It looked a little like a glowing pearl from where she was. The girl seemed to notice it too. As the green girl moved closer to the children, she moved closer to the 'pearl' until it touched her and her body reacted to the 'pearl'.

Lucia watched as the girl's legs glowed and merged together, creating a mermaids' tail! _'Another mermaid!?'_ Lucia thought _'That's impossible! There are only seven of us... Right? No, that's princesses... And why does a green mermaid have blue tail?'_

Lucia watched as the girl rescued the children and swam towards the surface. Lucia decided to head back to Pearl Piari to think about what she'd just seen and discuss it with her friends.

**_Later, back at Pearl Piari..._**

"Lucia Nanami! _Where_ in the world have you been?!" Hanon heard Hippo shout, "I w-went f-for a s-swim. I was s-sick of you being s-so an-annoying, s-so I went to r-relax." Lucia replied a shakily. "L-Lucia?" Hippo asked, "You sound like you've seen something that's scared you out of your fin."

Hanon finally got up for where she was sitting and walked over to where the where the mermaid and penguin were talking. Rina followed behind her, having heard Hippo from her room and decided to come over. "Alright Lucia, what happened?" Hanon asked.

Lucia sighed and said, "I saw a mermaid..." Hanon stared at her blankly, "Of course you've seen a mermaid, there are plenty-" she was about to say 'in the ocean' when Lucia cut her off saying,

"No, this mermaid's different... Her hair was green, but her tail was blue and glowing strangely..." She trailed off. "Maybe it was your imagination...?" Hanon suggested, questioning her suggestion. "Maybe..." Lucia shook her head, "Yeah, it must've been my imagination." She said and smiled. Hanon smiled back and wandered off towards her room. Once she was out of sight, the smile fell off her face and she started pondering about the blue and green mermaid.

**_Farther out in the ocean near Tokyo, days-weeks* later..._**

Rina, Hanon, and Lucia were swimming around searching for what was on each of their minds: the blue and green mermaid. The water slowly began to tug at Rina's skin, and she spotted a strange underwater tornado.

"Whirlpool!" Rina called out to the others and they swam off. Once they reached a large rock, they turned around and looked at the whirlpool. Rina spotted a strange being inside the whirlpool and was about to mention it when a blonde boy fell in the water. Moments later, there was the green girl... But where was her tail?

The green girl swam towards the boy, but was then blocked by a purple haired, pointy eared, fan wielding guy. Rina couldn't hear what they were saying, but all three of them watched anyway.

The green girl fought the purple haired, pointy eared boy, and eventually reached the blonde boy. When she got close, the girls saw a small glowing 'pearl' like Lucia described.

The green and blue mermaid girl got close enough where her body reacted to the 'pearl'. The three mermaid princesses gasped as they saw the girls legs merge together into a glowing blue tail and they watched as she rescued the boy.

"She is a strange mermaid..." Rina could hear Hanon whisper. "Maybe... We should keep an eye on her." Lucia suggested, "That might be a good idea, but-" Rina had started to say, but saw that the others were heading back in the direction of Pearl Piari. Rina sighed and followed them, hearing Lucia say, "We can start tomorrow."

***- yeah... i kinda forgot how much time was between those two lettuce-mermaid-transformations. Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this. Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
